Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Role in Downfall The film depicted him in his final days inside the Berlin bunker, insisting that the war will never be lost. In the bunker, Hitler is briefed on the disintegrating defenses of Berlin. Unmoved, he announces that Waffen SS General Felix Steiner will soon arrive and drive the Red Army out of the city. However, he is then informed that Steiner couldn't mobilize enough men. Visibly shaken, Hitler dismisses all except his Generals (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf). Throwing a massive tantrum, Adolf accuses the whole German military of interfering and sabotaging his plans, calling his soldiers "cowards and traitors", and that the generals are, "the scum of the German people." He expresses regret at not executing the entire officer corps, like Joseph Stalin did during the Great Purge. At last, however, Hitler sinks into his chair and acknowledges that the war is lost. "If you think that this means I'll be abandoning Berlin," he snarls, "I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head." Later, Hitler finds out that Himmler offered to surrender to the Allies, which angers him, and forces them to find Fegelein. However, Gunsche tells Hitler that Fegelein can't be found, and he orders Fegelein to be executed. Eva tries to persuade him to spare his life, to no avail. On the April 30, 1945, Hitler and his wife Eva Braun (who just only married a 36 hours ago) commited suicide, with Gunsche standing guard. Hitler shot himself in the head while taking cyanide pills. Their bodies were burned later by his remaining troops. Downfall Protrayal of Hitler Appearance The movie portrayed Hitler as a short, stout middle aged man with a bad temper. He often walks around the Bunker wearing a gray double breasted suit over a white shirt adorned with a black tie. He wears a gold Luftwaffe badge on his sleeve. There are only two scenes in the movie which showed Hitler wearing something different; one where Hitler was shown without his coat when Eva Braun begs him not to execute Fegelein, revealing that he also wore brown suspenders beneath his coat; and another where he made a brief appearance outside the bunker to award badges to the Hitler Youth. He was seen with a officer's hat and a green outer coat. Hitler always makes it an effort look presentable, as shown by his neatly combed fringe, properly buttoned shirts, in contrast to some of his generals, like Burgdorf, who can sometimes be seen with his collar unbuttoned and dressed sloppily (especially when drunk). Behavior and Character Although many of his generals and subordinates took up vices such as gambling, smoking and heavy drinking due to the stress of the war, Hitler stayed clean throughout his final days in the bunker. It is not known whether Hitler tolerated such behavior from his generals; he never commented about it during the movie. Nonetheless, Hitler was thoroughly mentally shaken during his final days. He had poor mood and self esteem almost all the time, pacing around the bunker looking at the ground, and taking no notice of his subordinates 'Heiling' him as he passes by. As the days progressed, Hitler's temper appeared to have subsided. During the first few days as in the 'Hitler Plans Scene and the Original Bunker Scene, whenever his generals flunked up or brought bad news, he would be quick to rant at them. During the final days of the war, he would simply stare at them, and mutter that 'All is lost', proceeding to exit the room with his hand behind his back. Hitler has some serious health issues. His is often seen by people to be physically trembling, especially on his left hand, showing how his health has been deteriorating rapidly. Hitler also treated the women in the bunker differently from the men. He was a lot more forgiving towards them, because they didn't do anything major that might hinder the war's outcome or his image. In the Parody Universe/As Fegelein's Nemesis In the Downfall parody universe, Hitler has been the victim of Hermann Fegelein's various antics, ranging from the mundane, such as writing Hitler a 'Happy Hanukkah' card, to the extreme, i.e. sabotaging Hitler's lawnmower or shooting him while taking out the garbage. This was obviously met with negative reactions from the Führer, as well as some of his bunker mates, who regarded Fegelein as someone who doesn't take his work as an SS Gruppenführer seriously. Originally a nemesis of Heinrich Himmler, Hitler had hoped that Fegelein would prevent Himmler from committing his countless antics. Unfortunately, Fegelein became a new chapter in Hitler's struggle against the antics committed on him. One of Hitler's most commonly used insults towards Fegelein, among others, is the word 'imbecile'. Some parodies, frequently Xeno's, suggested that he was part of the so-called Council of Hitlers. In some circumstances, however, Hitler and Fegelein either work together, or in some cases, need each other to accomplish objectives. For example, in KakashiBallZ's Hitler Takes on Constantin Films, ''they were forced to work with each other to take down Constantin Films, who could jeopardize Hitler Parodies. In ''Gunsche Stares at Fegelein and Hitler Requests Fegelein's Help with Portals, Hitler asks Fegelein to eliminate Gunsche, but Fegelein calls for Burgdorf. And in Hitler Quits, once Hitler was back in his ranting job, he wanted Fegelein back to pull antics, who poisoned his dinner as the ultimate antic. However, they almost always fail because Fegelein always has the urge to pull antics. A running gag in the parodies is how Hitler wants Fegelein found or killed. In Hitler Rants Parodies 2010 World Cup videos, Hitler wants Germany to win, but at the semifinals, Fegelein twisted it so that Germany was eliminated. It climaxed with Hitler is informed Spain has won the World Cup and Fegelein is eliminated, ''where Hitler has Peter Högl execute Fegelein for helping Spain. However, in a parody uploaded the same day: ''Hitler is informed Fegelein is bulletproof, ''shows Fegelein didn't possibly die with a gun, and Hitler tells Gunsche to see that a nuclear bomb can kill Fegelein. He also forces people other than Gunsche to find him, as shown in Benad361's ''Hitler is informed by ___ that ___ did not find Fegelein series, to no avail. This shows at how much hate he has for him, that he'll use any means necessary to see him gone. His headshake of Mass Combustion's side-effect only makes his tremors worse. Another of his health issues is his heart condition. This become one of the running gags in 20fadhil's parody,'' Hitler's informing incidents,'' which Günsche informed Hitler about some shocking news (like about his Jewish and African ancestry), made him got a heart attack. Along with his never ending quest to find (and kill) Fegelein, Hitler is also shown of ranting about different things, planning, and being informed by Günsche of different events, whether they happened in the real world or not. He is also the CEO of Reich Corp., which manufactures virtually everything. Its rival is FegelCorp, LLC. In parodies posted on April 30 (the day of the real Hitler's death), Hitler Rants Parodies creates videos that tells him he died on April 30, 1945. Hitler becomes angry of it because he was still alive; this could be an evidence that the parody universe is separated from the real universe. His Stalin Parody counterpart is Joseph Stalin, who rants at a lower quality than Hitler, and is less featured in his own parodies. His U-Boat Parody counter part is Captain Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock, who like Stalin is not as good a ranter as Hitler. Both are regular enemies who are often responsible for his misfortunes. Other portrayals See the Council of Hitlers. Hitler also has his own article on Uncyclopedia. Gallery In Downfall Gunsche-hitler-der-untergang.jpg|Hitler touching Gunsche's boobs. ImagesCAIP590A.jpg|Hitler expects something from Himmler... DolfyHeadphones.jpg|Rammstein? HitlerInformed.jpg|Hitler waiting to be informed by Gunsche. Hit_Face_by_RBC56.png|"O RLY?" Fegelein!.gif|Animation of Hitler ranting. DolfyLaughs.jpg|The Original Trollface since 2004. HiHitler.jpg|Tries to laugh. Hitler_Funny_Expression.jpg|"Wow, Traudl, you really have some Humps!" In Other Media/Spoofs/Resemblances File:Adolf spotted.jpg|Hitler as seen inside a tram. BabyDolfy.jpg|Baby Dolfy Hitler Rapper.jpg|During his teen years he was known to be a rebel and often got into troubles File:Saturday Night Fuhrer.jpg|Back during his disco days. Hitler Arrow.jpg|That's what happened. File:Titler.jpg|Hitler, in an awkward moment of sexual exploration. File:Dolfy MMA.jpg|During his days as a mixed-martial artist. File:Hitlerwatermelon.gif|It was widely known throughout the Reich that he had a preference for watermelons. File:Dolfy holding PS3.jpg|He was also known to have promoted the FegelStation 3. Photo Montage Will you play with me, Mr. Hitler, Paris 1940th.jpg|This is how WW2 was lost. DOWNFALL.jpg|Dolfy and his downfall gang is FALLING DOWN!! WarLeaders_WWII.jpg|Hitler and the WWII war leaders! I-said-a-glass-of-juice-not-gas-the-jews.jpg|Dolfy when he saw his gas bill Hey-look-adolfin382.png|Mengele tried to use dolphins to give birth to Hitler's clones... this is what happened to the offspring Es-is-freitag-freitag.jpg|"Even if you know how to speak German, I still don't like you, b*tch!" Ange Hitler XD.png|Ange-Hitler meh.ro4283.jpg|Hitler enjoying a lovely Easter Sunday. Disney Hitler.jpg|Hitler as seen in Disney's cartoon "Education for Death" Hitler in Bad Apple.png|Hitler as he appears in the Bad Apple!! Parody (with his Pencil of Doom and his Mein Kamf book) Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|From Fegelein to Hitler.HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITLER :D Ange Hitler sprite.png Dolfy and Chaplin.jpg|Hitler suffering from an identity crisis. In Real Life File:Adolf.jpg|Hitler in real life (with real mustache) File:Baby Hitler.jpg|Dolfy during his toddler days. 1439654_com_adolf_hitl.jpg|A popular painted portrait of Adolf Hitler. File:Helga-Adolf.jpg|Dolfy having a wonderful time with Helga Goebbels. Creepy, isn't it? Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Hitler walking with Göring, Günsche and Speer. Otto Dietrich with Hitler (1938-39).jpg|Hitler performing the Vulcan nerve pinch on Otto Dietrich. Hitler Himmler 1 (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Dolfy and Himm-Dawg Hitler Goering Prague (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Hitler and Göring, during prosperous years at Prague. Hitler Goering Himmler (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Before Krebs, there was Göring! rotterdam cathedral by adolf hitler.jpg|A painting made by Adolf Hitler of the Rotterdam Cathedral. Trivia *Hitler only got drunk once in his life. It was when he was 15-16 years old after getting his (obligatory education) school certificate. He was happy and went out partying with his classmates. He got drunk and by mistake used his school certificate in the toilet instead of toilet paper. It was later found dirty and in 4 pieces. *Hitler once mentioned that he used to smoke between 25-40 cigarettes a day when he was young, broke and pretty much lived in the streets of Vienna. He said he only ate bread and milk, never had a warm meal, yet spent 30 kreuzers a day on cigarettes. When he realized that for 5 kreuzers he could have bought some butter to put on his bread, he quit smoking. *Hitler's nickname, The "H"-Man, was used as the U.S. title of the 1958 Japanese tokusatsu sci-fi horror film directed by Ishirō Honda (the director of the original 1954 Godzilla film), Beauty and the Liquid Men (美女と液体人間, Bijo to Ekitainingen). Indeed, you should never confuse Hitler's nickname with the film. *Many people found that the Downfall Hitler (the Hitler mentioned in this article) to be the best Hitler ever, even better than the real life Hitler. **However, some parodists (eg. Skyathaniel) as well as some viewers "portrayed" the Downfall Hitler as the real Hitler. ***In a few parodies, Downfall Hitler is either called by the Real Hitler, or somebody else while they telling he's not the real one; resulting in Hitler being angry. *Hitler isn't a very good gamer, as shown in many parodies, such as "Hitler plays Left 4 Dead 2". *The actor who portrayed Hitler in Downfall, Bruno Ganz, also shares the same Zodiac star sign as the real Hitler, however, the real Hitler isn't too happy about it. Memorable quotes *Das war ein befehl! (That was an order!) * Sie ist ohne ehre! (Not a shred of honour!) *Bringen Sie mir Fegelein! (Bring me Fegelein) followed by shouting Fegelein's name three times. *Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) *Ja, vielleicht schon tot! (...or maybe even dead!) *Sofort! (Immediately) *Verrat! (Treason/betrayal) *Unsinn! (Nonsense) Hitler said Ach to show he was deciding on which word to say. *Est leben Deutschland! (famous real life quote) ---- Hitler, Adolf Category:Downfall Category:Parody Making Category:Council of Hitlers Category:Males Category:Ranters Category:Dictators